1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coolers and more specifically to portable coolers with umbrellas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable coolers are an otherwise well known modem convenience. Some specific examples are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,488 to Rucker shows a wheeled cooler with a plurality of compartments and a handle with which to pull it.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,374,839 B2 to Patarra shows a wheeled cooler with at least one compartment, wheels and the addition of an umbrella located in the center of the compartment.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide a portable, wheeled cooler with a removable umbrella located at the wheeled end thereof along with a pop-up tray table.